Implants are frequently used in medicine, which must be introduced permanently or at least for a long period of time into an animal and/or human body to fulfill replacement functions. For example, cardiac pacemakers, brain pacemakers for Parkinson patients, cardiac implants, cochlear implants, retinal implants, dental implants, implants for joint replacement, vascular prostheses, or stents are to be mentioned here
Implants are connected to catheters for insertion into the body and must be able to be precisely placed and released in a defined manner at the usage location. For this purpose, releasing the implant through a pushing movement is known, for example.